The present invention generally relates to asset mapping.
Customer relationship management (CRM) technology solutions are well known with perhaps the leading CRM computer system currently being provided by Salesforce.com Inc., which solution enables a business to store and manage prospect and customer information, like contact information, accounts, cases, work orders, leads, and sales opportunities, in a single online platform, i.e., in “the cloud”, whereby the CRM solution easily scales and provides access to a user having a networked device when needed, wherever located, so long as there is network connectivity.
In conjunction with this technology solution, Salesforce.com Inc. also provides application program interfaces (APIs) to the Salesforce CRM computer system thereby enabling independent third-party software developers to create applications that enable businesses to further leverage and make use of the Salesforce CRM computer system. Indeed, Salesforce.com Inc. provides a marketplace that facilitates the marketing of such applications by such developers.
One such developer is MapAnything, Inc., which has developed and offers one or more applications that fully integrate with the Salesforce CRM computer system, and that enable users to map leads, contacts, and accounts based on geographical locations. The offering also utilizes geocoding, which is a feature that allows information to be obtained in real-time based on geographical location, and that can be used to assign cases to service professionals within a particular locale; to reallocate business resources to areas needing them most, providing solutions to problems as they arise; and to launch marketing campaigns based on target demographics in relevant geographical areas. In addition to being able to obtain real time information, the offering enables display of all relevant data, including both custom and standard objects, which can be saved and displayed within the Salesforce CRM solution as map overlays.
Even in view of the foregoing advancements, it is believed that one or more needs remain for continued improvement in CRM technology solutions. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects and features of the present invention.